familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Philip Underdown (1723-1817)
Baptism Philip Underdown was born in 1723 in Devon, and was baptised on the 18th February 1723 in Northleigh, the son of Thomas and Grace Underdown (nee Pennington). Most official records record his first name with one ‘l’. He was their 7th child and 4th son, his elder siblings being James, Abraham, Mary, Thomas, Grace and Sarah. Marriage Philip married Amy Grigg in Southleigh on the 10th April 1758. Amy’s origins are currently unknown. Children Baptism dates for all of Philip’s children are yet to be located. Most of the names of the children have been obtained from his will. It is interesting to note that the baptism for his eldest three children occurred in three different parishes. Why this occurred is currently unknown. Tallowchandler A William Cornish was an apprentice to Philip Underdown of Southleigh in the year 1775, according to the Britain, Country Apprentices 1710-1808 Transcription. Philip’s occupation was recorded as Tallowchandler, a maker of candles and products containing oils (such as soap). This occupation for Philip is supported further by a receipt held by the Devon Record Office dated 20/11/1776 for a Philip Underdown of Reverend Mr Mallick, for 4 pounds for soap and candles. Freeholder A Philip Underdown is mentioned in the Devon Freeholders for 1780 and 1783 at Southleigh. Considering this Philip married and was buried in Southleigh (and his will describes him of the Southleigh parish), the record most likely refers to him. This is refelected in the UK Land Tax Redemption for 1798, where a ‘Mr Phil. Underdown’ was propieter of land occupied by John Raddon. Death of wife Philip’s wife Amy died in the year 1798.She was buried in Southleigh. Death and Burial Philip died on the 28th January 1817 in Southleigh. He was 95 years old. He was buried in Southleigh on 15th February 1817, some 18 days after his death. The reason for the delay in his burial was that there was a removal order for his burial. This document is located in the Devon Record Office (3483 A/PO 21/38). Burial orders came about because each Parish was responsible to pay for the relief of its own poor. Everyone had a parish of Settlement and that was the one liable. If you were a not born in a parish you only acquired settlement rites under certain circumstances, such as having worked in the parish for a year or a woman that married a man that came from the parish. If the parish thought that you were likely to become a burden to the parish and did not have settlement rites then they could obtain a removal order. The most likely cases were if you become unemployed or sick or especially for unmarried women who got pregnant. With a removal order you would be escorted to your parish of settlement. In Philip’s case, it was requested that he be removed to Colyton. The burial order must have failed, because he was buried in Southleigh. Will Philip left a will worth 200 pounds for his son Philip, to be maintained by executors (and sons-in-law) Jacob Pady and Daniel Brock. In the event of his son Philip predeceasing him, he advised that his goods should be divided equally amongst his remaining children. His wife is not mentioned in the will, as she was already dead at this time. Jacob Pady’s occupation is listed as yeoman of Southleigh in the will and Daniel Brock is listed as a hatter of Wellington, Somerset. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Philip and Amy Underdown'